The overall objective of this project is to develop and apply quantitative methods for evaluating the effects of hyperalimentation (HA) in the undernourished cancer patient. Answers to the following questions are being sought: 1. Can cancer undernutrition be corrected by HA, and which method, central or enteral, is most effective? 2. What is the effect of HA on neoplastic growth? Biochemical and radiological parameters of tumor activity are being monitored in a serial fashion. 3. What is the effect of HA on chemotherapy side effects? Both subjective and objective adverse effects are being evaluated. 4. What is the effect of chemotherapy on metabolic repletion by HA? Metabolic balance studies are being performed before, during and after HA and chemotherapy.